Bella saves the day
by Silver Moon 1993
Summary: Bella had to go to italy to save edward yet she is a 6 month old vampire with 2 kids and 2 powers


Bella saves the day

It had been 6 months since Edward had left. It also been 6 months since my children were borne and I was changed. Today I was finally sick and tired of Victoria's Game. Normally vampires are not allowed in La Push but I was the exception since I was trying to help save the life of my family the wolves allow me on their reservation. I help them if Victoria jumped in the water though she vanishes and I can't follow her scent though so I have problems catching her and she has the instinct for invasion and she swims far from me. I was standing on the cliff edge in La Push when I saw Victoria come out from a bush on another Cliff. The wolves were right behind her, she jumped and I jumped at the same time though I was in a very light cotton lavender gown that flows gracefully around my body. Before I hit the water I saw the wolves watching me on the cliff and the sun came out making me literally sparkle and I groaned. I swam half out of the bay and saw she vanished yet again. I arrived back at the beach and Jake was waiting for me with a towel.

I wrapped myself up and Jake said "Bella, I can't believe you still want to jump of the cliff after the red head she is too fas-----." I cut him off with a low snarl and answered him "I will stop jumping only when she is a pile of ash on the ground. I will stop when my children are safe from her. Anyway I am faster then her remember _Newborn vampire_ I am stronger then Emmett right now" I stopped I can't think of the Cullens it caused me pain in my chest. Then I heard someone approached from a mile away and my head snapped up and turned in the direction of the person I got defensive. When I realized it was just Sam the leader of this pack of mutts I stood up he approached with his hands in the air I rolled my eyes "You can put your arms down you look like an idiot and she got away yet again" he frowned "thank you and Jake get her home so she can change into drier clothes I am going to help your dad's at Harry's" Jake Nodded and offered me his hand to help me but I shot up without help and asked "What happened at Harry's?" Jacob looked down at the ground "Harry Clearwater had a heart attack we have some arrangements to make he died" I was full of sympathy though I made sure only my eyes showed it "I am sorry to hear that" and he said "Thanks lets go" and we ran to my antique Chevy truck at human speed just to be cautious.

We got to the truck and Jacob insisted to drive through my protests. We were at my house that my children and I have to share with Charlie Till I get my own house, I opened the door and caught the scent of a vampire here and I did not know who it was. I turned to Jacob and Said "Get home Jake" I leaped out of the truck and caught sight of a Mercedes across the street and I recognized it. It was Carlisle's Car, Jacob caught the scent and Tried to stop me going into the house but I yanked my arm and softly as I could and said "Don't worry Jacob its Carlisle I'll be fine" I ran into the house and I was about to turn on the light when I met something that was soft, smooth and warm to me I yanked my hand back and the light switched on but it stung my eyes. I looked at the pixie like face of my beloved friend who is sorta like a sister to me but her eyes were black. I screamed softly "ALICE! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT ALICE." I pulled her into a tight hug she said "Are you trying to break my rib cage?" I laughed "No I am not sorry" and I released her

I heard my kids coming down the steps Renesmee 2 steps in the lead and Edward jr. only half a second behind her. I looked at Alice's face and saw that it was shocked I looked up to my kids who were at the top of the stairs "Its ok darlings just your aunt Alice I call you down after the two of us have talked." Edward nodded and Renesmee said in her sweet little voice "Ok Mom" and they went back to watching Sleeping Beauty in my room on the computer. Alice's eyes were about to bulge out of their sockets. She was surprise to see me and she asked me point blank as soon as we were in the living room "Will you like to explain to me how you're alive?" I was confused then it dawned on me she must have seen me jump but I answered as my voice broke "What?" she shook her head as she confirmed what I just guessed in my head "I saw a vision of you. You jumped off a cliff Why in the hell would you try to kill yourself? I mean what about Charlie? What about your kids? What about------?" I answered her defensively because I was upset with her a little for not answering my emails "First of all I am not human and cannot kill myself even if I tried too and Second I wasn't trying to kill myself I was trying to catch and kill Victoria-----"I stopped there because Alice's face was beyond furious now.

Jeez, I am newborn vampire and_ I_'ve got better control over my moods then she does "Alice Calm down my children have heart beats and blood runs threw their veins. Calm down" I all but shouted at her she glared at me and I glared back and she said trying control the tone of her voice "You were trying to Kill Victoria. Have you gone completely nuts?" then I told everything that had happened when she left and when He left. When I told her about the twins birth she winced "and you didn't want to have an abortion?" I shook my head and continued. It was at least 6:00pm now and told her to go hunting she needed it. The phone rang just as she left and I ran to it and said "Hello" it was Jacob "Bella Just checking if you were still alive and are your children" I frown and practically growled at him on the phone "I told you there was nothing to worry about it was my best girlfriend and like sister Alice. And we are fine thank you so much for your concern" I slammed the phone as gently as I could with out breaking it back on the receiver.

I made my dad steak and potatoes for supper and put it in the microwave for him so it will stay warm. I ran to check on the kids they were playing chess and Nessie was beating Edward. They saw me and Renesmee asked "Is daddy ever coming home?" I answered her, the best I could without letting her know how much that question hurt me "I don't know Sweetheart he did say when he left me that he promises never endanger my life again though we didn't know that I was pregnant with his children at the time. So he had kept his promise and had not interfered with my life again. But when I look at you guys I see your father in your face. I don't regret bringing you into the world and I am forever grateful that your brother had the strength to change me before I die or you guys would orphans. Anyway come down later and me your aunt she is hunting right now" I got up from the floor which I now realize I was sitting down and grabbed my silk nightgown.

I went to the bathroom to take a shower to get this god awful wet dog smell and salt water off of me. When I finished I let my hair dry on its own even though it was frozen the why I towelled dried it---thanks to my Ice cold skin temperature it turned it to ice--- I bounded down stairs and made a bed on the couch for Alice just for show of course. I walked into the back yard and thought of Edward and where he might be. That's when I sung the first verse of a lullaby my mother use to sing to me at night. I heard a set of small feet walk up behind me and I knew it was Renesmee I turned and she leaped into my waiting arms she pressed her hand to my face and she asked "Whats wrong" I told her "I just miss your father I can never love someone other then him" I started to shed tearless sobs and Renesmee leaped out of my arms, took my hand and lead me to the living room. I looked up as Renesmee froze and saw Alice sitting there. I pulled my hand out of Renesmée's miniature hand and said to her "Well go on she is after all your aunt and that means you to Edward Jr." Edward appeared and at the same time Renesmee and Edward ran at Alice.

I saw that Renesmee is just as fast as her father Edward and Edward Jr. is just as fast as the others of the Cullen family members. They leaped at her and nearly knocked her off the couch. I said "Hey, Hey, hey Careful guys she didn't even know about you until I came home or that your father is her brother Edward" She looked at me funny when I said that. I saw the confusion in her eyes and nodded as I read the question in her eyes "It happened a day or two before that Disastrous birthday party that I did not want in the first place" I glared at her for that and I still hated parties or dances. She asked me slightly more confused "Then how are they so big and wouldn't you still be carrying them in your womb?" I shook my head and told the kids "How about you guys go get your pjs on" They nodded and raced upstairs I heard Renesmee say "Yeah I won" I chuckled and she is so like her father, they both are. Except, their eyes which are chocolate brown my old eye colour.

Then I told Alice "Half-Human and Half-Vampire Children grow quicker in their mother's womb. It takes 17 days til it shows and 1 month til the child was born. They prefer blood but since I had no way of getting it I cooked my meat every night rare until Jacob came saw me and got me animal blood." She asked "and how may ask did Jacob get this blood?" I told her the Truth "Jacob is a werewolf he caught the animals and filled bottles with the blood. Then I became stronger and went back to school which was stupid of me. Then well, you know the rest" She nodded and then we heard the cruiser pull in the drive way I ran to the door opened it and ran at human speed of course to hug Charlie I said "I am so sorry Dad" He returned the hug tight but not tight enough for me though he shivered a bit "Its going to be different now that he is gone. I am going back tomorrow to help Sue with the funeral arrangements" I nodded and told him "This may be a bad time but we have company" he turned and saw the Mercedes across the street and I heard Alice come to the door and she said sweetly "Hey Charlie sorry its a bad time" He squinted his eyes "Alice, Alice Cullen is that you?" She said "Yes" I looked at dad and asked in my most persuasive tone "Can she stay over I already asked her?" He nodded I said to him "go get some supper it is in the microwave"

He hugged me once more and went to the kitchen to get his supper. I went upstairs to put the kids to bed. Alice and I talked the rest of the night in the morning I went upstairs and heard what Charlie was telling Alice in the kitchen then he left for La push. Jacob came by then and Alice left the house. He was asking me some questions when the phone rang Jacob got it before me "Hello". I heard on the other line a voice I longed to hear "Hello this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen Is Charlie there?" Wow _He_ can lie quite well. Jacob started to shake "He is not here" Edward asked roughly "Where is he?" Jacob answered rather stiffly "He preparing a funeral" then the line went dead and Jacob Didn't even move so I figured out _He _ended it. Jacob was shaking like crazy I hulled him out to the backyard and waited by the door till only his hands were shaking. He took a deep breath and said to me "I guess you know that was Carlisle Cullen" I rolled my eyes and told him "Jake that wasn't Carlisle that was Him" Then Alice came up behind me I recognized her foot steps "Bella!" I turned to see a scared look on her face "Alice what did you see" She looked at me "It's...It's...Edward" I put my hands on her shoulders and gripped tight trying to not show my fear "Alice, W-What about him?" She said her eyes had a far away look in them "He is going to the Volteri he thinks your dead" I almost screamed "No"

As I ran up to my kids I said to Alice "Call The rest of your family tell them to come back forks tell Carlisle or Esme to come get my kids from Charlie when they arrive and tell them they are Edwards kids" I went to my kids and told them "When Grandpa Swan comes home tonight give him this message Tell him that I jumped off a cliff for fun yesterday and Aunt Alice told Aunt Rosalie who told your father Edward and he is upset. He won't pick up his phone so Aunt Alice is dragging me to LA to Explain in person and I should be back soon depending how long it takes to get him to listen. Also tell him that Grandpa and Grandma Cullen are picking you guys up when they arrive here. Oh and if some reason Jacob has to go and Emily is watching you Edward don't you dare bite her" he nodded "I won't Mommy I promise" I nodded. I could hear how Carlisle and Esme are taking the news about the twins they are in complete shock but agreed to pick the twins up. I threw a blue cocktail dress in my backpack along with some under clothes and a toothbrush. I packed the twins bags with some stuff I pulled on my black spaghetti strap dress with black pumps. I grabbed my cell phone, money and passport kissed my kids on the forehead and ran down stairs. I looked seriously at Jacob and said with acid leaking in my tone "Keep the kids safe till Charlie gets here if I hear you left them you will be running on 3 legs mutt but if you have to leave because of Sam ask Emily to watch them for me I know Sam will let her" I walked out the door then turned back to Jacob "Don't you dare transform into a wolf around my you got that Mongrel." He nodded and gave me a quick hug.

I ran to Carlisle's Car that Alice was now seated in and waiting for me. We drove straight to the airport got on the first flight to Italy. While we were on the flight Alice called jasper and Lied to him about coming back because the Volteri might kill us. When we arrived in Rome, Alice stole a 911 yellow Porsche and within minutes we were almost at Volterra. Alice eyes went blank and I asked rather scared "Alice, what is it? What do you see?" She answered me coming back to present "They refused him so he decide to make a scene. He is going to show himself to the humans in sunlight" I nodded "I know what I am going to do which I can't tell you because of Aro. Where is he going to be?" She nodded and we were at the gates stopped by police "He will be under the clock tower at noon when the sun is at its highest." It was 5 minutes till 12 she told me "go" Right after she dropped me off in a patch of shade I threw my hands to the air and made it cloudy for 1 hour so I could run to the tower without sparkling. I ran as fast as I could at human speed calling Mentally for Edward as well as verbally. I was at the fountain in the middle of the courtyard and stopped the Bell started to ring across the courtyard and it hurt my ears.

Then I saw him and saw he could not see me. I ran through the fountain splashing water everywhere and shouted with my Mind _EDWARD OPEN YOUR EYES BEFORE I KNOCK YOU DOWN_ but it was too late he almost hit the ground before I stumbled and stopped him from putting a dent in the cobblestone. He slowly opened his eyes as I was helping him up. He could not believe it I saw that clearly in his black eyes. He pulled me to his chest quickly almost crushing me and said "Bella" We spun farther into the ally and he somehow closed the door he places his hand on the back of my neck "You're Alive, You're alive." I murmured "I wouldn't quite say that as to having a heart beat or anything but yes I am" Then he realized our skin was the same temperature but did not let go of me and was startled but I continued "You needed to see I was Alive but you didn't need to feel guilty or anything I can let you go now" That was a lie but if it worked since I knew he didn't love me anymore he said to me still shocked "You never need to go I cannot live in a world you don't exist" I was confused "But in the woods....?" He shook his head "I lied I had to lie and you believed me so quickly" I looked straight into his Black eyes and told the truth something that can only happen when I stare into his eyes also I lost my train of thought "It never made sense for you to love me" He lend in "Your are my life" He pressed his lips to mine softly and kissed me.

I kissed him back but with more intensity reminding him that he didn't have to worry about killing me now. We heard a door open somewhere and foot prints I did not recognize. We turned and Edward pushed me behind his back I thought when I lowered my shield again _Jeez I'm not that breakable anymore E-E-Edward_ I stuttered and rose my shield again because I was just about to think of the kids He murmured so only I could hear "Quiet" then louder "Good evening gentlemen" Obviously he did not realize he was hearing my thoughts. One of the Vampires said in a silky voice I did not trust "Aro will like to speak to you again" Edward Stiffened "No rules were broken Felix, Demetri" The other said "You must come with us" He nodded "Fine Bella why don't you go and enjoy the festival I know you love the sun" I blinked and lowered my shield once more, _ARE YOU NUTS?_ I shouted with my mind_ I can't the sun is out now and I will not let them see me sparkle I. Am. Not. Human. Anymore. I Am Like You. A Vampire. How hard is it for you to see that? I can be killed by the Volterri. _

Then I slipped and said with my thoughts before I closed my shield again _I will not leave our kids parentless. _He looked more shocked and then the one I guess was Felix said "The girl must come with us." Edward glared at Felix "No you can go to hell" Just then when I thought it will turn into a fight the door opened to reveal Alice and I saw the sky turning lighter "Come on guys this is after all a festival We wouldn't want to make a scene?" Demetri answered "No we wouldn't" Just then another door opened and here walked a girl with bright red eyes and had to a least been 16 when she was changed. She said in a beautiful babyish voice "Enough" Edward bowed his head in defeat "Jane" she looked at all of us one by one when her eyes settled on me she said "Aro sent me to see what was taking so long" she turned on her heel and we followed. While my hand was in Edward's I looked questionably at Alice who just said "Do as she says" Demetri handed Edward a red robe who put it on quickly then I wrapped both my arms around his waist so I was close to him.

He looked at Alice who was walking beside me now and said in a civil tone "I shouldn't be surprised your here Alice. What happened?" Alice looked at me and I nodded giving her permission to tell him "It was my mistake. In short she did jump off the cliff wasn't trying to kill herself she is all about extreme sports these days." Then I heard Edward growl and I knew I was in for it later. Suddenly he kissed me softly and I was up in his arms. I looked behind him at the vampires just staring at me oddly I hissed at them. Jane smiled beatifically and I felt Edward stiffen. I growled quietly and realized she must have a mental power and since I was pissed enough my shield was protecting the 3 of us from her unknown power. He put me down but I still kept my arms around his waist. As we walked down some steps Edward said to me "Don't be afraid" I rolled my eyes at him he must have forgotten I don't scare easily and that I am not scared "I'm not, Are you?" He said "No" and I heard Jane laugh quietly. I turned my head and Shot her a dark glare. I rested my head on Edward's shoulder as we walked into what seemed to be a lobby and a very appealing scent hit coming from a desk.

I looked there and saw a girl dark skin, Emerald green eyes and a heart beat she said "Good afternoon" and Even though it was obvious that she was human I asked Edward anyway "Is she Human?" He said with a small smile on his face that vanished quickly "Yes" I asked "Does she know?" he said "Yes" I was confused "Then why would.... She wants to be..." Felix said "And so she will be" and Jane said to finish the sentence "For Dessert". We walked in a big circular room and two female Vampires walked in a shaft of Sunlight and I had to cover my eyes with one hand they were too bright for my new strong eyes. One of the Male Vampires in a black robe spoke then "Look Bella's alive after all what a happy ending "I answered him assuming him to be Aro in my very wind chime voice trying to keep the angry out of it "I am alive to a point Aro No heartbeat" I saw with satisfaction his eyes had gone quite wide. He took a step towards us and I felt Edward try to move me behind him but I would not budge.

I lowered my shield _Edward, stop it I am in no danger here only if I was human I would be and thank god I am not right now_. I saw Aro reach for Edwards hand and just as he touched it I pulled my shield up before he had a chance to read my thoughts because I believe that he could. He looked at me "Oh but you can read Bella's Thoughts Wait What? Let me rephrase that you can't hear Bella thoughts except when she wants you too." I bit back a hiss and Aro saw that I was getting really pissed off. He turned tome and asked in a weedy voice "May I see Bella if I can penetrate your shield" I glared but gave him my hand sensing I had no choice in the matter. I kept my shield up so Aro can't get in. I looked at Aro and he was frowning I had a hard time not laughing. Aro laughed and I jumped "this is completely Wonderful Lets see if she is prone to our other powers Jane dear" She turned to me and Edward yelled "No" and Lunched himselftoward the little girl but she smiled and Edward fell to the ground withering in pain.

I tried to leap in front of him to save him but Alice grabbed hold of me. I yanked my arm from her grip, leaped in front of Edward with my arms out protectively; I crouched and growled in warning at Jane. I looked behind me and Edward was no longer withering now he was looking confused. Aro said "Jane" she turned "Master" Aro answered her "go ahead my dear" she said "this may hurt a little" I glared at her she was smiling and I said "Whatever Pain you give I doubt it will cause me the same amount of pain that I had these pass 6 Months, When he left, When I had our Children. Your power is nothing compared to that" She was glaring now. I turned my back on her and leaned down offering Edward my hand he took it and I pulled him up to his feet. We walked back to Alice who did not look just as confused as Edward is. Then Aro said "What to do with you now?" All three of us tensed and I stepped forward ignoring Edward's Hands on my shoulder which I shrugged off. I said with determination to Aro "Look I know you're thinking about killing us just take my hand and I will show you what happened before and after Edward left me in forks but all my other thoughts are going to be blocked off understand" he nodded.

I lowered my shield he took my hand and I showed the night of bliss between Edward and me two nights before the birthday party, then in the forest, everything that happened while I was pregnant, my change, first hunt, I didn't show him the wolves, Jumping off the cliff after Victoria ever time she came, Up until I left the kids made it cloudy and stopping Edward from committing suicide. I pulled my hand out of Aro grasp and backed away. Aro stood there in the same position until he looked up and said "That was wonderful. You guys may go back to your Children. You don't deserve to die any of you with your gifts Go on and Have a nice day" and with that we left. We walked outside to another car Alice stolen now and to my surprise Edward slide in the back instead of insisting to drive. We got to the air port Edward changed in the men's washroom. I went to the women's washroom put on my low cut blue cocktail with the blue coat and 4" heels that was the same colour. I fixed my hair, walked out of the bathroom and I chuckled at the surprise on Edward's face. He looked at Alice I answered him "Oh Alice didn't get me this or the dress I was wearing before I bought those with the money I got from work at the Newton's. Actually my closet is full of Dresses I bought this year and Alice bought last year. So you could say I am no longer a tomboy" Alice and I chuckled.


End file.
